


Libido

by Moon6Shadow



Series: Good Omens Series [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alterous - Freeform, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Character, Asexual Crowley (Good Omens), Assisted Masturbation, Blanket Permission Statement Available, Canon Non-Binary Character/s, Currently Naga Form Crowley, Don't copy to another site, Gender Neutral Pronouns for Aziraphale, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Long Live Feedback (LLF) Comment Project Friendly, Mainly Off Screen Sex, Naga, Not Cured By Sex, Other, Poetry, Reposting is only allowed for historic preservation with credit; not for personal or financial gain., Sex Aftermaths, She/Her Pronouns for Crowley (Good Omens), She/Her Pronouns for Main Character, Trauma, Ze/Zem Pronouns User, demigender, grey romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 09:30:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21013568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon6Shadow/pseuds/Moon6Shadow
Summary: Crowley’s snake form has a menstrual cycle and hormones and Crowley really wishes they wouldgo away.(Rewrite No.1 of Sexual Snuggles and Mental Repercussions. #Angst with Happy Ending)





	Libido

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sexual Snuggles and Mental Repercussions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948690) by [Moon6Shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon6Shadow/pseuds/Moon6Shadow). 

She rolls over scowling

Hiding her vagina against the bed

Aziraphale’s hands stroke her hair soothingly

As her tail coils around herself

Tucked in tightly

Instead of around zes legs

Like it normally is

_She hates this_

The only blessed thing going right today

Is that zes hands aren’t sticky

She really wishes she could say

The same about herself

Even if she can’t _actually_ feel

Any residual stickiness

It’s always the same,

An annoying,

Directionless craving for

_Something_

That always goes away

When she chases it

Tricking her into wondering if

It’ll feel good this time

That for once

_Just this once_

It will feel good

Rather than leaving her

Rung out and tired

Frustrated

For all the wrong reasons

She wants to punch the pillow

She _does_ punch the pillow

Flopping dramatically on top of it

Ignoring Aziraphale for the moment

She doesn’t want zes hands on her right now

No matter how non sticky they are

She just wants zem to go away

For all of this to

_Go. Away._

The snap

And the sudden feeling of clothes is unexpected

A sheet bundled around her

As ze picks her up

She blinks,

“Angel?”

Ze smiles at her

And plops her on the sofa

Right in a _nice patch of sunlight_

Her favourite sunning spot

Before walking away

She _stares_ after zem

“Angel?”

_That’s it?_

_No advances _

_Or talk of trying again?_

Of course not.

It’s _Aziraphale._

But she hadn’t been _sure_

She preferred not to mix curiosity with friendship

But she’d wanted to try

Just once,

_Just this once_

Just to prove to herself,

See if the akoilibido

Would have something

Substantial for a change

It hadn’t.

Of course not.

It never did.

No matter how much

It badgered her

And _insisted_

She take care of it

She’s not sure if she expected to see

Aziraphale _actually_ show up again or not

She _certainly_ didn’t expect to see

A serving tray of her favourite comfort food

_Or rather drink_

And a book in zes other hand

“A spot of wine would be nice,

Don’t you think my dear?”

She stares at zem,

Dumbfounded

Feeling tears prick at the back of her eyes

“Yes.”

Her voice is harsh,

Raspy

But ze hears her

A soft understanding smile

As ze pours

And they snuggle up together

Ze with a good book

Her relaxing in the sun

Glass of wine in hand

Just like so many other times before

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for reading!! <3
> 
> #Fandom for Fun, so not looking for critics but pretty much all polite feedback including Whisper and Murmur comments are totally welcome. If you've left feedback in the form of kudos, bookmarks and/or comments I likely won't see feedback immediately, but I will see it eventually so thank you!! 
> 
> Open series to see my detailed [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) statement or see [Poetry and Short Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1007304) series notes for my Blanket Permission Statement but basically, as long as you credit, yes you can.


End file.
